A corresponding system similar to this type of transport and storage system is well-known from French patent publication FR-A-2 123 455. This transport and storage system involves pallet equipped with numerous footings. Because of its design, the footing can only be inserted into corresponding recesses defined at the goods receiving surface of the board. For this purpose, two detached shoulders are provided. The lower of the two shoulders contains a beveled stop surface and a recess. The upper shoulder of the two, which is attached to the upper edge of the footing at a distance equivalent to the thickness of the pallet to the lower shoulder, is a closed continuous ring and/or flange, which lies on the support surface of the pallet when the footing is mounted.
Analyses conducted pursuant to this invention demonstrated that a transport and storage system of the above type suffers from numerous detriments. Basically and by way of example, removal of the footings from the is not possible as the closed upper flange does not permit removal of a damaged footing. Thus, a transport and storage system of this type results in a number of substantial limitations, especially with regard to the materials used in the mounting equipment and the construction of the footings. Therefore, reutilization of the footings is only possible by destroying the surface of the pallet.
Especially with regard to new refuse removal laws, there is a steadily increasing demand for mounting equipment in the area of transport and storage that is economically and ecologically ideal.
Thus, it is the task of the instant invention to create a transport and storage system that will allow the economical and environmentally acceptable manufacture, utilization and waste management of preferably all types of pallet.